buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 862
George Bush, Pollution, cardboard, whatever Today's title is an example from Natali's mind of some tags you might put on a video with Yahoo's new video tagging game. I would like to see that video. We also touch on the myth of Cyber Monday and keep you up to date on Linux on the iPhone. Stories Cyber Monday supposed to be big this year *A 'Cyber Monday' Tech Shopping Primer *Cyber Monday roundup: My favorite deals Joost for iPhone *Joost gets back on our radar with iPhone app Yahoo Video Tag game *Yahoo's New VideoTagGame Lets You Tag Within Videos Facebook Connect appears set for expansion *Facebook Connect appears set for expansion Baidu vows search overhaul *Baidu vows overhaul after search scandal Hackers boot Linux on iPhone *Hackers boot Linux on iPhone uTorrent for Mac *Finally, µTorrent Releases A Mac Version Morroco biometric ID cards *Morroco biometric ID cards European Cyber Crime unit *Europe to get cybercrime alert system *EU to search out cyber criminals Criterion Collection dips its toes into online film rentals’ *Criterion Collection dips its toes into online film rentals Voice Mail Dwight in Hollywood:Request for Amazon about Kindle Email If curVelocity > 25mph Then numRings = 1 vmGreeting = greet2 Whoa snap! It looks like “Transit Mode” may be closer than we think. I don’t think that anyone has mentioned it yet (since you guys discussed it a week before the G1 was publicly available), so I give to you: Locale . Locale is an app for Android which — well, the site is much more informative than I could be about it. Suffice it to say that there are GPS-enabled, location-aware phone profile changes going on here. I’m thinking v2.0 could add hooks into changing voicemail settings; id est: If curVelocity > 25mph Then numRings = 1 vmGreeting = greet2 Else If curVelocity > 50mph Then numRings = 0 vmGreeting = greet3 End If Yeah, it’d *probably* wind up being slightly more complicated than the preceding block of code, but it’s a start. Heck, they can even use that as a springboard, no charge! ;) Link: http://code.google.com/android/adc_gallery/app.html?id=25 ~ J-2 in MD, who Luvs.the.freakin’.show! P.S. After sending the following email, I took another look at the screenshots on the Android page. It looks like you can already set up specific call forwarding features based on current location! (see last pic) Now all we need is that voicemail greeting change thingy, and T.M. is here. For realz! ----- Just my pet peave and rant of the weekend Hey JaMoTo+1, I listen to the buzz out loud podcast a lot and I really enjoy the banter. Sometimes I learn more about the tech world from listening to you guys than I do from reading most of the articles on technology and I recommend the podcast to my friends. Now, here’s something I’d like to hear about. Today, on the front page of c|net, I was treated to a large, annoying, autorunning video ad of the iPhone. This is the second time it’s appeared this month that I know of. There is a close button at the top of the ad, but the button does not work and the ad plays ad whether I want it to or not. This has to be my number one pet peave on the internet these days since these ads only serve to clog up my tubes locally with content I don’t want to see. Ad blocking does not appear to work, so I notified CBS through the “ad feedback” link that for this weekend I will be blacklisting c|net on this network. What do you guys think? Am I over reacting in a world where my ISP is planning to start limiting my monthly bandwidth and where annoying ads such as these are using up my bandwidth sans my permission? Or am I justified in wishing to control what goes across my network and what uses up my bandwidth and what doesn’t? I do not have anything against ads because I know everyone needs to get paid for the work they do, but come on, do they think we’ll keep coming back to a site that continually uses up more bandwidth than it’s worth? Afterall, CnetTV stops streaming after 3 videos for precisely the reason of not wanting to use up bandwidth, why limit the bandwidth there but not in this case? Just my pet peave and rant of the weekend. Matt in Palm Bay ---- Why isnt... With as nice as the Holiday Help Desk is to watch on cnettv.com, why isn’t cnet cranking out content on a DTV subcarrier for any CBS owned and operated station? Here in Las Vegas our local CBS affiliate (not an O&O) carries programming from LATV on its .2 signal. My local NBC affiliate carries not only Universal Sports but also NBC WeatherPlus. For all the great stuff CNET does in audio as well as video online, couldn’t it reach even more people via DTV? An OTA version of cnet couldn’t be too difficult via DTV and would likely have less download limit worries than pulling podcasts on an iPhone. The morning wake-up show already exists with the404. B-O-L could be the mid-morning show. After that other things that are on watchbol.com now could be aired. I am merely curious. I enjoy both the404 and B-O-L as morning shows. Both are better than some of the things local radio provides. Stephen Michael Kellat Henderson, NV ----- Role of social media Hello Molly, Tom, Jason +1, I am a long time listener from India. Please make mention about the role of social media (Twitter, Flickr) in the aftermath of the Mumbai attacks if you can. Wired article http://blog.wired.com/defense/2008/11/first-hand-acco.html WSJ article http://online.wsj.com/article/SB122772417126260231.html?mod=rss_whats_news_us I must confess that I have some concerns about it in this context, the biggest being the safety of the hostages, e.g. there were requests from the authorities to stop the twitter feed #mumbai, since the holed-up attackers might be following them, thus giving away details of the operations of the security forces. However 36 hours on, #mumbai still lives. In any case, it sign of the times and definitely of relevance beyond India. Love the show. Cheers, murari Murari Venkataraman ----- Why not... Wii Speak Channel I’m surprised you guys didn’t talk about this today. Gosh, you guys are getting more and more influential. Someone should make a list of all the things you guys changed in order to make these troubled times less… troubled. In fact, I bet Molly could run for president and win at this point. Or better yet, you could make a podcast oriented government. Every week a new episode would come out with new laws for people. And it would be fair, because you would let other people come on to the show and submit their own laws. http://www.gamespot.com/news/6201714.html?tag=latestheadlines;title;3 Love the show, Anonymouse